The Dragon fell in love with the Princess
by dragongirl9001
Summary: Haku is back. He has come back to save Sen from her self and place her where she rightfully belongs ......Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy it .Please read and review.

Chihiro stood on the bank of the river, and stared into the depths of the water. Haku had promised to come back to her , but that was a long time ago. Chihiro was now a 21 year old woman who grew into her body. Her dark brown hair had grown past her waist, and her big brown eyes began to take a sad look to them. As if they had a story to tell. Her parents died a year after her adventures in the Sprit world. They died in a freak accident and Chihiro was sent to live with her father's business partner. The man Master Soto never like Chihiro or her Father. So he mistreated poor Chihiro very badly and barely fed her. At the age of 17 Chihiro ran away and took what her parents had left her, she built a small house on the bank of the New Kohaku River. She pursued a small career in modeling , but quit as she was reaching the top. She didn't feel like she was as beautiful as they said. She wasn't going to keep pretending to be happy when she wasn't.

Sure she got calls from big named designers begging her to model their latest fashion line. But every time she tell them "I can't I'm waiting for someone" and hang up. She had said on her last birthday she would wait until her next birthday, and then she would put her suffering and end it. She would make take the best modeling job, take the job and donate the money to the rebuilding of the Kohaku River. It would be her last gift to him. Then she would depart this world permanently. She slowly slipped her wheat colored sun dress and white sandals and stepped into the water. When the water reached her shoulders she closed her eyes and said" Haku you only have 3 days please save me, from myself. I've waited so long, but I can't live this life no more. She stood there until the sun went down, walked out of the river, and placed her dress on turned and bowed saying her good night to her lost love.

As she slept Chiririo knew she wasn't alone, she woke with a start as pressure became evident on her bed.

"Who's there?" she said in a low whisper

"The spirit you saved from a life of slavery and the man who fell in love with you." Said the voice

Chihiro's breath caught and she began to feel dizzy. When she finally found her voice she managed to croak out the one name she long to say….."Haku"?

"The one and only. I heard you as you swam in my river today. I've missed you Chiriro." Haku said as he found her in the bed

"Why did you come back, was it because of what I said?" Chirrio asked

"in a way yes, but I knew I was hurting myself more then i was hurting you all these years. You see I have kept as close an eye on you as I could. I saw your parents die, I saw that awful man that beat and starved you. I watched you blossom in to a woman. But I have work to do and couldn't come for you." Haku said in a rush

Chihiro felt sick but was unable to move, as Haku wrapped his arms around her. Chihiro despite her happiness began to tremble.

"Kohaku will you be here when I wake up?" She asked in a hushed voice

"of course I will, I promise. Now rest your head I want to see you at your best in the morning. I want to see the beautiful woman you became. " Kohaku whispered in Chihiro's ear as he rested his cheek on her shoulder.

To be continued…

Sorry its short I didnt know what to write

Thank you for reading please review

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all I'm back. I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy it .Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Chihiro woke with a start. Her head was spinning. She wondered if what had happened the night before was a dream or was it real. Chihiro jumped as the phone rung, she jumped from the bed and dared not look at the bed in case it was a dream.

"Hello…?" Chihiro answered the phone

"Chihiro darling how are you... Well dear I don't have much time….oh dear it Mana. I had a dream last night and knew right away my new line is nothing without you please I need you to come back. I swear this will put right you back on top. So will do you do it for an old friend?" the voice said in one breath

"Oh dear Mana you know I would always do your shows. I still owe you for that American job. Just email me the information and I'll send my size." Chihiro said before hanging up the phone and turning to the bed when the sleeping figure of Haku lay.

Chihiro smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in the years since her parents died, and walked into the bathroom. She slowly turned the hot water on and then the cold. As she pulled off her clothing, her world began to spin and grew fuzzy. Just as she went to open the shower curtain she heard a frightful scream and then saw nothing.

When she woke her head was on Hauk's lap and he was stroking her forehead and whispering something to himself. Slowly she raised herself and turned to look at Haku.

"Haku, your real I knew you were. I should have told you all those years ago how much I loved you. I should have begged you to let me stay in the spirit world with you. Oh it was awful; after my parents died I was so alone." Chihiro said as she looked into his eyes

Haku was speechless all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly and let her tears fall

"Chihiro I guess I have to admit I want to tell you how much I loved you and now that I am here I plan on taking to the spirit world to live with me as my new bride. I know you have your own life here and I'm willing to wait for you please think about it." Haku said when he finally found his words

"Well….." Chihiro said as she took his hand in hers

To be continued


End file.
